poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroes realize they were shrunk
This is how the heroes realize they were shrunk in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: Destination Imagination. (As Lucario tries to open the door, But Twilight opens the door) Princess Twilight Sparkle (Human): A-Ha! There's that pesky toy chest! (To Lucario side, he turns around and he sees something and he screams) (An giant eye was looking from outside the window, but it goes out revealing that Tino was looking at the inside of the model of Canterlot High) Tino Tonitini: '''I can't believe it, it's looks exactly likes Canterlot high! It's amazing! '''Anise Taylor: I’m so glad that you liked it. (As Lucario and Sunset breaths deeply in fear) Sunset Shimmer: Okay, what was that?! Lucario: That eye. Was that Tino? (As the heroes opens the door to tell them something) Heroes: Sunset! Lucario! Rainbow Dash (EG): '''Someone took away the TV and replaced it with stickers! the horror! '''Luna Loud: Dudes, there's something really really wrong with this school. Sunset Shimmer: '''Luna, you have no idea. '''Lucario: '''But I think we're shrunk. '''Everyone: Shrunk?! (The school starts shaking, and the heroes begin to scatter everytime it shakes) Tino Tonitini: '''I can't believe how much looks like Canterlot high! you got every last detail. (The Heroes fall down and slide to the wall, and then they run) '''Brock: Hey, Sunset! Lucario! Lucario and Sunset: Whoa! What? Brock: Well, something just encored to me. I think Tino misunderstands- (ducks) Whoa! Why we want to save - yikes. Him. (ducks) He thinks we want him to do- (ducks) Ah! -chores for us. Ah! You know? Squire Flicker: '''Oh, I just thought he yelled at us because he's grouchy! (As Squire Flicker's hands began slipping, but Velma saves him) '''Velma Dinkley: I gotcha! Come on! (Then go across the stair rails but they slide down when the school goes to it's state) Max: '''It's that okay if we can tell Tino. '''Sunset Shimmer: We won't be okay, if we don't run! (As the Canterlot High Toy House began shaking the heroes runs in fear) Anise Tatlin: There's a scription on the bottom, too. Tino Tonitini: Really? (The heroes continue to run, untilt the school toyhouse turns upside down, Spike falls, but Fluttershy catches him, as King Allfire is holding on to the glued school mate) Tino Tonitini: To the nicest person I've ever met. Aw, you're the nicest. I swear you don't have a single mean bone in your body. (Back to the heroes) King Allfire: Uh guys, I'm sorry to say this, but really really sorry. But I don't think this door might can hold us all much longer! (As the glued school mate began to remove as they see a spiked Table thinking that they about meet their end) Anise Tatlin: I thought it would remind you of Canterlot High while you stay here. Tino Tonitini: Aw! How thoughtful. You to good to me. (He hugs Anise, as she makes an evil smile at the fake Canterlot High, as the gang is screaming when the rug came lose and they fall) Tino Tonitini: Oh! I got a perfect spot for it. (Then they house turn right, and the heroes land on the floor) Shaggy Rogers: We're alive! Sunset Shimmer: Come on! We got get to Ti-! Whoa! (they come across a ledge) Tish Katsufrakis: (squeaky voice) Now what?Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts